Frayed Ends
by Fallen Gothic Angel666
Summary: Hiei has to make a decision that ends at different roads. Songfic of Duality by Slipknot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Duality  
  
-------  
  
Hiei sat down on the branch of his favorite tree. It was a part of him, somehow. It had been there when he needed to think out his decisions. It would always be there, until some mediocre idiot came to chop it down. But for now, he needed to make one decision. One that led to two very different roads.  
  
_(I push my fingers into my) eyes  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
  
But it's made of all the things I have to take_  
  
Kurama and Yusuke. Two people was what he needed to decide. He loved them both, but he knew he could only have one. He didn't know if they loved him back, but as long as one of them knew that he was cared for, it didn't matter.  
  
_Jesus, it never ends, It works its way inside  
  
If the pain goes on…  
_  
Hiei yelled in frustration, Kurama was nice. Yusuke was nice too, though. Both were willing to be his friend, and they had proven it. Kurama and him had been partners for two years now, but if he decided on Yusuke, how would Kurama feel?  
  
_I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
  
I've waited as my time's elapsed  
  
Now all I do is live with so much fate  
_  
'And Yusuke?' Hiei's unforgiving mind whispered. 'What about him?' The Spirit Detective was one of his enemies in the beginning, but as time wore on, Hiei began to respect and partially admire him.  
  
_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that  
  
I've left behind this little fact  
  
You cannot kill what you did not create_  
  
Hiei's heart had created this love for them, but his mind wished it had only picked one. It would be much simpler for him. Love was new for him, and it was confusing. He tried to think of all the imperfect things about them both, but in the end the love remained.  
  
_I've gotta say, what I've gotta say  
  
And then I swear I'll go away  
  
But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise  
_  
How many minutes had passed? He didn't know. The many voices in his head were drowning out all possible ways of thought. Each one saying a different thing, that lead to even more confusion than he had started with.  
  
_I guess I'll save the best for last  
  
My future seems like one big past   
  
You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice_  
  
'What about the future?' a voice called, seemingly piercing the cloud of confusion. Hiei laid back on the branch. You couldn't predict the future, but he had ideas of what might happen if he chose either one of them. A life with Kurama would lead to visits with his mother, fighting demons, and meeting with the Youko. A life with Yusuke would lead to being alone while he was on missions, but he saw how Yusuke used to be with Keiko. Hiei sighed and put his hands over his closed eyes.  
  
_(I push my fingers into my) eyes  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
  
If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it!  
  
Put me back together or separate the skin from bone  
  
Leave me all the pieces, then you can leave me alone  
_  
A new voice called out. 'What about your enemies?' Hiei opened his eyes. If any of them knew that Hiei had fallen for someone, it would mean serious danger for them. Kurama and Yusuke could protect themselves, but if they were injured in the slightest way, it would be his fault.  
  
_Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
  
But I found out the hard way- nothing is what it seems_  
  
Hiei couldn't take the weight of the pressure that was on his exhausted shoulders, the only way to escape was to sleep. Covering himself with his cloak, he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
_(I push my fingers into my) eyes  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
  
Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside  
  
If the pain goes on I'm not gonna make it!_  
  
Even in sleep, his dreams were twisted into things that scared him. Yusuke would eventually die, if Kurama died, Youko would be reborn. Hiei didn't know what Youko would think of him, but what if he didn't like him? What would he do? Yusuke's death would be final, Kurama's would be final also. At least for the sweet, caring side of him.  
  
_All I've got, All I've got is insane (repeat)  
  
(I push my fingers into my) eyes_  
  
Hiei woke up in a cold sweat. The pressure that had haunted him was gone, he had decided. It was evening now. He jumped off the branch and started walking to his chosen's house. There, he hesitantly knocked on the door.  
  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
  
If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it!   
  
Kurama answered the door.  
  
_All I've got- All I've got is insane (repeat)  
_  
After minutes of talking, Kurama threw his arms around Hiei and hugged him.  
  
Hiei had made the right choice.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what do you think? 


End file.
